Frozen
by DaughterofAthena87
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* DT:AU Follows The Day After Tomorrow's storyline. Conner/Kira, Ethan/Cassidy R&R! First fic T for the rating of the movie and mild swearing.
1. A Bumpy Ride

Frozen

by: Gyllenhaalic

A/N: Aloha ohana!!(Lol, me and my Lilo & Stitch craze.. D)Yay, my first fic:) So...I combined my two favorite things... The Day After Tomorrow and Power Rangers! I figured that Dino Thunder would be the best season to go with because of the whole Conner/Kira/Trent thing...at least in my mind. Lol! So..here you go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I dislike saying it...I do NOT own Power Rangers or The Day After Tomorrow's story line... sigh If I did, I would make a sequel to DAT and there would be much more romance on PR:)

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Conner McKnight grabbed his fifth (or was it his sixth? Seventh?) packet of peanuts with shaking fingers and struggled to rip it open. After a few frustrating seconds, he managed to open it and shove a handful of the salty snack in his mouth. _'Damn plane packaging.'_

The plane shook violently and Conner closed his eyes. He hated flying and the turbulence wasn't helping at all.

"Conner, are you alright?"

Conner opened his eyes and looked over at the beautiful Kira Ford, one of his best friends, who he also happened to have a crush on.

He smiled and nodded, then went back to attacking another bag of peanuts. His other best friend, Ethan James, smirked from his seat by the window.

"He's afraid of flying."

Conner glared at him. "I'm fine," he managed to say around yet another mouthful of peanuts. Kira raised her eyebrow a bit before sitting back in her seat as the plane gave another shake.

The 'Fasten Your Seatbelt' sign lit up with a ding and Conner froze, a handful of peanuts halfway to his mouth.

Ethan noticed this and said, "You know, the chances of a plane going down because of turbulence is like what- one in a million? Or was it a billion? I can't really remember if it was a mill-"

"Shut up Ethan."

Kira interrupted, turning to Conner and placing his hand on his arm. "Conner, don't listen to him. Everything is gonna be fine. They're still serving drinks."

Conner looked up as a stewardess hurried by, tapped the lady with the drink cart and whispered something to her.

He flashed her a smile as she walked past him again, but the smile faded as she hurried by, not noticing him. She pulled the curtains partially closed in her haste and Conner could see her pulling down her seat as the pilot's voice flowed from the speakers.

He was saying something about turbulence and tray tables but Conner didn't pay attention. He was too busy trying not to hyperventalate.

Kira and Ethan glanced at eachother as they buckled their seatbelts and thunder rocked the plane. It dropped a second later, like a roller coaster, but still stayed in the air.

Conner turned around in his seat as the stewardesses in the back of the plane screamed and lost their hold on the drink cart. He whipped back around, the run-away cart narrowly missing his head and watched as the lady in the front jumped out of her seat to avoid getting crushed.

Another shake caused Conner to panic and grab Kira's hand that was gripping the armrest. She looked at him in suprise but didn't protest.

Backpacks, suitcases, and purses went flying as the plane dropped again, one bouncing off Conner's shoulder and one nearly hitting his head. He looked past Kira, who's eyes were closed tightly and past Ethan, who's knukles were white from clenching his fists so hard, out the window, where he could see buildings through the clouds.

Conner quickly closed his eyes and gripped Kira's hand even harder. _'Oh my God..' _Conner felt like he couldn't breathe. _'We're gonna die,' _he thought, _'We're gonna die!'_

The plane shuddered a final time as it got through the storm cloud and then continued flying without a problem. Kira slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Ethan, relieved that he wasn't passed out.She looked over at Conner and whispered his name.

"Conner."

When he didn't answer, she tried again, this time a little louder.

"Conner."

He opened his eyes and unclenched his teeth as he gave Kira a questioning look. Kira smiled a bit.

"Can I have my hand back?"

Conner looked confused for a second before looking down at his hand, which still held Kira's in a death grip. He quickly let go and Kira stretched her hand, wiggling her fingers to get the feeling back in them.

Conner gave her one of his signature smiles in hopes that it would cover up the fact that his cheeks were turning red. He couldn't believe it. He was actually _embarrassed_. And Conner McKnight was never embarrassed.

But he guessed that anyone would be if they almost broke a girl's hand. Let alone a girl they are trying to impress.

Kira smiled back before talking to Ethan. Conner sighed and leaned back in his seat. He jumped along with Kira and Ethan as the oxygen masks fell down form their compartments and dangled in front of his face.

_'Little too late now...'_ Conner thought as he watched the mask in front of him swing back and forth.

_'I _**hate**_ flying...'_

A/N: Finis!!!! Lol, that's French for 'finish'. Yay, first chappie of my first story done! Look for an update from me sometime next week. I'm almost done w/ chappie 2, and I already have chapter 3 planned out, I just have to write it. :) Cassidy will come into this story soon, as will Tommy. Trent comes in next chapter. So...please R&R and I will use all flames to roast marshmallows and make buttery finger wiggle toast. Lol!!!!

Aloha my ohana!!!!!

-love love love-

Gyllenhaalic


	2. Trent's Appearence

Frozen

by: Gyllenhaalic

A/N: Aloha again ohana! D I'm back w/ a brand new chappie! Trent makes his grand debut! Lol! So..um...enjoy! D Srry for the shortness of this chapter! 

DTDTDTDTDTDTDT

With music playing in the background, Ethan made his way through the mingling teens to Conner. Ethan stood beside him and took a sip of his drink as Conner said, "This place is so retro, it would actually be cool if it was on purpose."

"Yeah, and look at all these nerds."

Conner gave him a weird look and thought _"They're nerds? You're the one with the 'Darth Vader' nametag_._"_ He was about to say that out loud but thought twice when he remembered that his own nametag said "Yoda." 

Conner sipped his drink as Kira found her way to her friends, wearing a short black dress. "Hey guys." she said with a smile.

Ethan nodded his head in hello as Conner mumbled a weak "Hey," before continuing with a barely audible sentence, "You look beautiful."

Kira smiled at him before saying, "Thanks."

There was a pause before she continued, "This place is amazing. Can you believe that this is their cafeteria?"

Conner was about to answer her when he was interrupted by a male voice.

"You played a great first round."

Conner narrowed his eyes. It was that kid from Pinehurst, the one that kept giving Kira looks during the first round of the competition. 

"Thanks," Kira said, giving the boy one of her dazzling smiles, "These are my teammates, Conner and Ethan. I'm Kira." She extended her hand as she introduced herself.

"Trent." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Your school is amazing." Kira said, as she looked around the amaing room.

Trent noticed this and asked, "Would you like a tour?"

Conner felt his heart skip a beat. No, he didn't want the girl of his dreams alone with that pretty boy. He thought about saying something, but he realized that that may hurt her. He loved her too much to see her in pain, emotionally or physically.

Kira looked at Conner, thinking about Trent's offer. She was hoping that Conner would say something, anything, that would give her an opportunity to refuse. But he didn't, he just looked at her. 

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Kira said, adding that extra eagerness that she hoped that Conner noticed. Sure, Trent was very polite and good-looking, but Conner was the one that she really wanted.

"Could you hold this for me?" Kira asked Conner, holding her drink out to him. A pained look crossed his face for a second before he replied, "Sure."

Kira gave him one last smile and grabbed Trent's arm as they walked away, deep in conversation.

Ethan's voice made Conner snap out of his gaze at Kira's back. "Man, you've got some serious competition."

"Please." Conner scoffed, sipping Kira's drink absentmindedly.

Ethan didn't give up though and said, "I bet he's reeeaaalllllyyyy rich, too."

"Shut up." 

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

A/N: Yay, done with another chappie! Again, I apologize about the shortness, I figured that this would be the best place to stop since its at the end of the scene in DAT (best movie ever! D) Next chappie shoule be up next week! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! D

-love love love-

Gyllenhaalic


End file.
